Fassad
Fassad (ヨクバ Yokuba), or as he was known before he joined the pig army, Locria (the only Magypsy that is against Lucas), is a recurring character in Mother 3. In his life as Locria, one of the seven Magypsies, he once guarded the final needle that needed to be pulled in order to awaken the Dark Dragon. Unknown as to where Locria was, according to Ionia and the other Magypsies, they seem to never hear from Locria again or feel his presence. The reason why is because he betrayed the Magypsies and joined a certain pig-themed army. He became one of the top commanders. When Lucas pulls the very last needle, it is assumed that he disappears, as does the other Magypsies. Fassad is first seen in the first chapter, making a rather small cameo. After Flint is released from jail, the player can go to Butch's farm, and see Fassad making a deal with Butch. This is foreshadowing for Chapter 3. He also makes another small cameo in Chapter 2, where he bumps into Duster. He takes a larger role in Chapter 3, in where he is seen in Death Desert, along with Salsa the monkey. He is there under the order of the pig army, to sell Happy Boxes to the people of Tazmily Village. He constantly tortures Salsa with the shock collar around his neck for both failing at his tasks, and for succeeding at them. After he makes Salsa hand-deliver Happy Boxes to four people, he goes to Osohe Castle to see what all the commotion is about. It turns out that that the Hummingbird Egg, the item that Wess told Duster to look for, was taken by Duster, Wess and Kumatora. Fassad chases after the party, and pulls a lever that, instead of getting him closer to the party, ends up saving the party. He reappears later at Thunder Tower after the Pork Trooper reveals that Lucas isn't really the Masked Man. Fassad, along with some other Pigmasks, chases the party to the top of the tower. Due to how lazy Fassad is, he ate a luxury banana and threw the peel on the ground. After walking about while talking to the party, his banana-eating habit leads to his downfall when he slips over a tossed banana peel and tumbles from Thunder Tower's summit, one of the more humorous moments of the game. Although it seems that he is dead, this is disproved when the party is about to pull the fourth needle at Fire Mountain, and Fassad and his new robot translator fly out of nowhere. Fassad needs this translator because after the pig army resurrected him as a cyborg, he had to have trumpets where his mouth was. The party defeats him and he retreats. He returns for the last time in the sewers of New Pork City with even more trumpets, including where his rockets should have been. After being defeated, he goes on to say he is sick of fighting, and that this is all just Porky's game. Shortly after his cybernetic implants explode and he falls to the sewer drain, never to rise again. Secret identity as the lost Magypsy Although it is never made explicitly clear during the game, there are a number of examples that heavily imply Fassad is the lost Magypsy Locria. The earliest example is in Fire Mountain where the newly rebuilt cyborg ambushes Lucas and friends. The trumpets that sound in place of his own voice play the same tune as the background music heard in the Magypsy's homes. Later when he is fought in the New Pork City sewers as the even further redesigned "Miracle Fassad", he uses PSI abilities which, in the age of Mother 3, are generally limited to use by Magypsies and their pupils. When Lucas and his party reach Leder in New Pork City, he states that Locria had betrayed the Magypies and joined the Pigmask Army. Fassad would fit under this description as he does affiliate with them and is of high authority to the army. In one of the highest floors of the Empire Pork Building in New Pork City, Locria's house is discovered along with numerous crates of Luxury Bananas, a favorite of Fassad's. The same turban and a vest donned by Fassad rest on the bed, and a pair of New Fassad's horns are also lain at the back of the house. On the same floor is a lone mouse counting on Locria to return to the house, as it was apparently taken care of by Locria. The mouse also reinforces Fassad's identity as a Magypsy by attesting that Locria had a distinct "Nwehehehehe" laugh, and that he was hardly seen as a good person by most. Battle Music *"Hustle for Pride" Trivia *He is selectable as a party member in the Debug Room, despite not being a permanent party member, or even a normal playable character. * His name is a pun on the Arabic word fassad meaning "Corruption," and the french word façade, meaning 'face,' used in English to mean 'a showy misrepresentation intended to conceal something unpleasant,Where as the original Japanese name "Yokuba" means "lust"or "Sexual Desire".' Category:Bosses Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Mother 3 Category:Pigmask Army Category:Temporary party members Category:Temporary party members in Mother 3